Christmas Cheer
by Ella Donelly
Summary: A light-hearted Christmas tale with some well-meaning goblin mischief and a meddling uncle to complete what this Christmas Eve needs.
1. Chapter 1

Home for the Holidays

Sarah stepped over the threshold to her recently purchased condo and tossed her keys on the entry table. Glancing over the top of her grocery bags she could see her ever faithful goblin sidekicks curled together on her couch. All except timid Eep. The little dear was curled up with a washcloth on the floor.

Smiling she walked to the kitchen and placed her bags on the table. Reaching into her cupboard to place her soup and pasta away she heard the soft shuffling sound of little feet. Turning she saw Eep coming into the kitchen for what she assumed was for some holiday sugar cookies she'd made with them the night before.

"Eep, my goblin friend. How are you?" a gentle voice asked.

Pausing long enough to rub the last bit of sleep from his eyes, he noticed she was standing before him. Instantly grinning ear to ear he began to jump up and down.

"Lady! Lady Sarah!" he shouted, jumping up and down.

"Yes, Eep," she reached down and placed him on her left shoulder so she could finish her task.

"Erm, lady, cans I has a cookie? Pwease?" he asked.

Sarah shook her head and answered, "Not until we've finished dinner and cleaned up for the day. You remember we talked about this last night after we made them."

"I knows. But I hoped you'd ferget."

"Hmm, were you guys good today? Did you get into any trouble?"

His eyes widened to the size of saucers and pointed at himself.

"M-m-m-m-me? Get into trouble?" he said nervously pointing at himself.

"Eep, tell me the truth. Has anything happened I need to know about?"

He hopped from her shoulder to the table. "Hmm, is that the same as something that might happen?"

"Maybe, if your friends or you did something which would make something happen."

Eep jumped from her shoulder on to the counter and she could tell he was trying to decide if he should tell her something – what it was, she didn't know. So she tried another tactic to get the information from him.

"Let me try to explain with a story to help you understand. Last month when I bought this condo I knew I wouldn't be able to go home and see my family. Now, me not being at home hadn't happened yet, but I knew it would. What did I do? I told my dad and Karen as soon as I knew so they weren't planning on me being at home. Essentially, I told them something that was going to happen because they needed to know because it affected their life. Does that make sense?"

"Uh huh. What you want to know is what we's did today because when his –"

Eep was cut off by his friends running into the room shouting for cookies. With a final look at the littlest goblin she kissed his head and picked up the others and placed them atop a cat tree perfect for them to stay nearby and out of trouble while she watched over them. With their seeming unending pleas for cookies she gave in by handing them each one while she made herself a sandwich.

"Be good, you guys. I have to make a phone call and I don't want them to think I'm having some kind of party over here."

"Yes, Sarah. We be quiet," Chub said eating another cookie he took from the cookie jar.

Grabbing the phone she called home to send some holiday cheer to her father, step-mother, and brother.

Her father answered the phone and happily chatted with his oldest child mentioning how proud he was for all she accomplished this year – successfully publishing her first children's book, landing a new teaching job at a prestigious school, and ending with her purchasing her first home. She rattled on how she planned to have the home ready for New Year's so they could come down and visit.

Robert hesitated before answering, "We won't be able to make it for New Year's, sweetie. Karen's sister is expecting us at her home and as we skipped to help you move during Thanksgiving we'll not hear the end of it if we miss New Year's, too."

Suppressing the sigh, she lightly answered spring break was nearing and that would give them more than just a couple days of togetherness. Thanking her for understanding he passed the phone over to Karen.

"Sarah! Oh my goodness, you will never believe what Mrs. Jones told me the other day? Her nephew – remember the good looking doctor from San Diego – he's in town. She mentioned how he was asking about a lovely dark-haired beauty he saw last time he was in town! You have to visit while he is in town, and we'll even pay for the plane ticket. Tell me you'll be on the plane tomorrow and we can have them over for dinner," Karen rattled on with her latest attempt at matching Sarah up with any man who mentioned and attraction, or was available.

"Karen, relax. You make it sound like any man who shows an interest is one I should set my eyes on and grab up before he passes me by."

"Reality check, dear – you aren't getting any younger. Soon you won't be getting any looks from anyone."

Before responding, Sarah did a quick count to ten and replied, "Ask her how long this trip will be. If you can pay for the plane ticket I'd be happy to come down."

_And while she thinks I'm there for the oh-so-wondrous-good-looking doctor I'll simply be spending time with Toby. Whatever it takes, and as long as I appear to make an effort with him they'll be appeased and I can steal away some time to see my brother._

"Really, Sarah? That's wonderful. I'll have Robert call the airlines as soon as you talk with Toby and we can have you here tomorrow?"

"I have a deadline due in a couple days. How about I get there in three days?"

"Excellent. Can't wait to see you, and for you two to start dating. Oh, I can just see the wedding invidations. 'Mr and Mrs Robert Williams are pleased to announce the marriage of their daughter Sarah to Dr Hampton'. Of course there will be doves and ribbons on it."

"Let's start with having him over for dinner, and then we can see how it goes."

In the background Sarah could hear her brother asking his mom to talk to his sister.

"Toby, I miss you!"

"I miss you, too, Sarah. Mom said you're going to be here for Christmas?" he asked.

"That's right, I'll be there to see you."

"You can't be here on Christmas though."

"Why not? Do you have a secret you are trying to keep from me? Did you move into my old bedroom and not tell me about it?"

"Me, have a secret from you?" he laughed. "Sarah, I tell you everything. But you have your new house you can't come here! Promise me you won't."

Never before had he not wanted her to come home to see him before, so her curiously had peaked at this point.

"I promise I won't be there until after Christmas. But you have to tell me why I can't be there for Christmas when I get there. Will that work for you?"

"Uh-huh. That's perfect. And don't worry about that guy mom is trying to set you up with. I don't lke him."

"Toby, that's not nice. You have to be nice for Santa to stop by, remember? You do want what you asked for, right?"

"OH! I forgot. I'm sorry, I am really sorry. I didn't mean it, Santa!"

"Eh, what's said is said little one. You might have to go to bed early tonight to make up for saying that."

"That might work. 'kay, night, Sarah," he said, slamming the phone down before she could say anything more.

Turning to her goblin friends she cheerfully offered the remainder of the cookies, to which Kap, Chub, and Fritzle happy accepted. Eep, however, was nowhere in sight.

Meanwhile, in the Underground . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Well –meaning Family Driving You to Becoming Santa's Little Helper

Meanwhile, in the Underground . . .

"Uncle Nicolas, very good to see you," the Goblin King said hugging his uncle. "What a nice surprise to see you on Christmas Eve. You are normally so busy you are unable to even leave presents for your favorite and best behaved nephew."

The jolly man with rosy cheeks pulled back from the hug and answered, "Just because I haven't been here the last few years doesn't mean I don't know what trouble you've stirring up among your citizens."

Feigning innocence Jareth smiled, "As much as I'd love to further explore that topic until we are bored to tears, tell me how my aunt is doing. I do miss her laughter. "

The two laughed as Jareth led him to his office for a more relaxed atmosphere they could visit in.

"We are never short on laughter with your aunt around. I'm glad my duties only call me away one night a year. It is a long, enjoyable night delivering gifts and spreading cheer. But in all honesty, in the end, I find I miss her and her wonderful baked goodies. If she weren't so afraid of heights she'd join me each year."

"Her divinity and fudge are enough to tempt me with a visit up north periodically, but, as we all know, father keeps a tight leash on things and doesn't smile much on leaving my kingdom too often."

The two chatted easily catching up on the last few years filled with adventures, how family and friends were doing across the realms and kingdoms. There had been a few marriages mostly for political alliances, slight trouble making by Robin Goodfellow, and even a few younger relatives coming into their powers. After a bottle of a vintage merlot followed by the seasoned mead, the man in the red clothing changed topics to his more recent interactions with mortals.

"Just last year I was delivering gifts when an overly excited young tyke caught me as I was finishing the cookies he'd left out for me. He approached me and presented me a problem he faced, hoping I could fix." Nicolas said.

Jareth's interest peaked, being one who loved to solve problems making others happy in the process.

"What problem did he have, dear uncle, that he called upon you? Was it for the newest toy or perhaps a dog his parents wouldn't give him? Surely not to wish away an older brother picking on him, or even a nosy sister. That would be my area of expertise."

"No, no! Nothing like that. Instead, it was actually a holiday wish for his sister. Refreshing, really, to meet a selfless child who loves his sister dearly," he said a slight twinkle in his eye. "He said she needed a handsome king because, and I quote, 'She likes dancing and he could dance with her every day.'"

Jareth whole-heartedly laughed at the sweet simplicity the boy held. "Dancing with a king? That's all he said he wanted to wish for his sister? They have kings still in the mortal realm, uncle. What about we try to put her in the path of one of them to meet her?"

His uncle's twinkle left his eye.

"Will that not work? Or do you have something else in mind? Perhaps an adorable kitten named King she could twirl around her room with?"

"Perhaps if she were a young girl the kitten would work, nephew. But I'm thinking more along the lines of your earlier thought. It would be a tad difficult to simply magic a king to be in her proximity, and then to come up with a story later for each of them. While there are kings, they are typically married upon receiving their title. Also, they have 'paparazzi?' Have you heard of them?"

"Indeed I have. Nasty little spies. Much like parasites latching on to any good and turning it to be nothing but a twisted lie and story. Perhaps that would not be best to put her in the position of one of them seeing them."

Jareth leaned forward grinning as he produced a clear crystal atop his fingers.

"Perhaps we only need to have a king dance with her at night, in her dreams perhaps? I do have the power to send her nightly dreams with a handsome king to her. She could be dressed in a gown of moonbeams and he with jade dragon skin. What do you think?"

Nicolas shook his head.

"Well, what would work? I'm out of ideas."

"I have had all year to think on this, and I can come up with only one option which would work seamlessly. It would require your help though, so I hope you aren't too busy tonight, er, kicking goblins or causing havoc for Hoggle to fix."

The light haired fae scoffed and mutter something about Hedgewart needing more to do.

"Will you help me? Please. The little boy is really counting on me this year because I couldn't deliver last year," he said catching his nephew's eyes hope shining through that he'd consent to help.

"Sure, but what is you need me to do. Surely not be the handsome king to dance with her? I can't show up every night to see her. You know this, I'm much too busy with all the wished away children."

Throwing his head back and heartily laughing, his uncle exclaimed, "What wished aways? You and I both know the last time you had one was nearly 6 years ago!"

"That doesn't mean I'm not busy. I do have other matters of state to attend do."

Nicolas stood and walked to his nephew's side placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It may sound tedious and time consuming to go every night, but I think just one dance for tonight would suffice and live up to any expectation she could have. And from what I hear from the ladies from court your dancing abilities exceeds theirs."

Jareth sighed, nodding his head.

"Fine, dear uncle. But you owe me, and just for this one night."

"Do you promise to dance with her until the song playing is over?"

"Yes, I promise."

Twinkle back in his eye and smiling once again, the jolly man answered, "That is all he or I ask. Come, the night is growing late."


	3. Chapter 3

Holiday Staging

What mischief could those goblins have stirred up between eating cookies, drinking egg nog, and playing "King of the Cat Tree" (a game very much like the mortal game King of the Hill)? Plenty! Most involved keeping Sarah occupied and distracted while they finished their "very important tasks only they can do," according to Santa. Don't let their childish ways fool you, these four goblins were quite bright and given specific instructions they could follow them without any errors.

First Eep was to alert Hoggle when she arrived home, so he in turn could signal Santa to arrive at the castle in the center of the Labyrinth. He completed his task beautifully, but his goblin friends ate the last of his cookies making the little one cry. To stop his tears Sarah turned on some Christmas music, to which they all sang to and enjoyed turns as she danced with each one.

Next, Kap and Fritzle were to suggest they string popcorn to hang on their own special mini tree. In the kitchen they were mesmerized with the small round kernels as they'd pop into light fluffy shapes of white. While they were in the kitchen Chub was to put a small package under the tree hidden in the back.

With the music playing and strung popcorn placed on their tree, the group moved back to the kitchen for some lightly spiced eggnog.

Fritzle performed "Twas the Night Before Christmas" told with all the goblin flair he could muster. Sarah, Eep, and Chub sat cheering for him, each goblin listening while sitting on of her legs. Quietly sneaking to the middle of the living room to hang a cluster of leaves from the ceiling Kap secured the greenery, smiling to himself as he returned to the group. Returning to the kitchen he nodded alerting the other it was time to move to the last task of opening gifts.

"Sarah, um, will you open my gift now?" Eep quietly asked.

She leaned down and kissed the top of his head, "Of course, only if you open the one from me. And the same goes to the rest of you!"

Immediately the goblin friends cheered and pulled her to the other room to sit before her tree.

When they were all seated before her, she sat on the ground and smiled at them all. She truly loved them and all the other goblins. Over the last few years these four had been her constant companions when her other friends weren't able to be with her. For that, she was grateful. She had few friends Aboveground and felt more connected to those she met while running the Labyrinth it was a peaceful feeling to have them nearby.

"Now before I open these gifts I want you all to know you are all my friends, and I appreciate all you've done for me this year."

"We friends, miss lady. We never leave you," Eep said nodding his head. "Without you I still be scared, but you help me."

Chub, Kap and Fritzle also agreed to not leave her for she helped them each. Smiling at them she handed them their own gifts to open.

Chub, being first in everything as their unnamed leader tore the paper off the box to find a feather cap inside. His eyes widened in surprise and immediately putting it on saying how much he loved it and strutted around the room to show it off. The image of a goblin Peter Pan came to her mind, and when he crowed like the never-aging boy she whole-heartedly laughed.

Next, Kap opened his gift and found a Scooby Doo Pez dispenser. He didn't quite understand at first, but when Sarah put his gift together and showed him how to use it he was stunned to silence as he repeatedly followed her instructions to produce a new piece of candy. When it was emptied she showed him how to refill it while reminding him to eat the candy slowly because it wasn't magic that made the candy.

Friztle was growing impatient and when it was his turn he became quite serious as he meticulously removed the wrapping paper without tearing it until he was left with only a small-ish box. Inside was a small round ball which Sarah explained was a hacky sac. She had them form a small circle and instructed them on how to play the game of kicking the little ball. They each took turns, all the while she reminded them the purpose of winning was to _control_ the ball and not have it leave the circle.

Finally Eep pulled from a gift bag a small basket with a dark brown cricket inside. It chirped instantly and Eep's eyes grew to the size of saucers. He was so excited to find something smaller than him he gently placed it on the floor in front of him and moved to lay in front of it. Softly talking he told the "li'l guy" to not be "scurd". Sarah smiled when she said it was up to him to give the "li'l guy" a name, and after a few moments of deciding he responded with "Timmy".

"Okay, guys. It's my turn! What did you all bring me?" Sarah excitedly cried causing them to each forget their gifts momentarily.

They each pulled a wrapped item from under the tree and handed them to her. She opened them in turn and was gifted with the following: Chub gave her a string of mismatched beads to wear as a bracelet; Kap gave her some goblin yarn for her to crochet; Fritzle gifted her with a goblin ale mug; and Eep had given her a self-drawn picture of himself atop the Goblin City bell.

"Thank you, all of you. I love the gifts and will cherish them always."

Shyly they each smiled, and said they were tired.

"Don't you want to stay here with me and watch movies?" she asked a plea in her voice.

Chub stood forward and answered for the rest, "Umm, no. Yer see, you has yer udder friends comin' heres tomorrow fer breakfast and yous needin' yer rest."

Never having them turn down her offer to watch a movie she frowned, but hugged them all and wished them a Merry Christmas as they faded from view to their homes at the Goblin City.

_Well, that was fun_, she thought. _Now it's time to clean a bit and get ready for Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus to show up tomorrow. French toast, bacon, and home made orange juice. They will all love it, I'm sure._

She hummed as she moved from room to room cleaning thinking how she wanted someone to spend Christmas eve with.


	4. Chapter 4

Charismas Delivery

"Remember, she will have on Christmas music at first, but when she changes the music to a waltz that is when you should enter."

"Explain to me how you'll know she will put on a waltz?" Jareth asked his uncle.

"Isn't that what girls listen to now? Waltzes? It's what Chopin wrote and I believe his works are still popular," Nicolas responded.

"No, they listen to what is called rock and roll. Can't stand it myself, but that is more likely what she will switch to."

"Will you be okay if I leave you here on her balcony? I have a lot more houses to visit tonight. I was thinking you can magic some warmth with one of your crystals while you wait, then magic your way home once the song is finished, yes?"

Sighing, Jareth responded that would be fine.

"Great, I'll stop by tomorrow to see how it went. Perhaps bring my lovely wife with some of her baking as a way to say thanks?"

"Will it include divinity and her German chocolate cake?"

Eyes twinkling again, his uncle confirmed it would be arranged. Winking he disappeared leaving his nephew alone waiting for the music to change signaling his time to enter the home.

Sarah had cleaned the kitchen from the cookie and popcorn from earlier in the night, and was currently in the living room cleaning up the mess from the gift exchange. As she bent over to pick up a bow which had fallen in front of the tree she saw something shimmer from the back of the tree, Moving to her knees she picked up the small package and turned it over in her hands.

It was too nice to be wrapped by a pair of goblin hands, but didn't know who else could have left it for her. The tag confirmed it was for her, but why would someone sign it "Santa". She removed the paper and found in her hands a CD case with a note inside. Slowly she opened the note and began to read.

_Sarah,_

_You have a lovely little brother who loves you dearly. I ran into him last year and he explained how you enjoy dancing. I've put together some music from the North Pole for you to listen to and if you are presented the opportunity, dance as if you are in a room made of starlight and a gown wove with the dew drops found on rose petals. Know you will catch the eyes of all as you twirl around the room._

_You are a special woman, and I hope after tonight you understand how loved you are._

_Santa_

"Toby must have had dad write this and given to the goblins to deliver. I'll tell him thanks when I call him tomorrow," she said standing and putting the unmarked disk in her boom box.

Pressing play she turned from it and started to move towards the couch but stopped when a melody from a distant memory began to play. Her heart stopped beating as she remembered her dress and the handsome king who once held her in his arms. Removing herself from the memory she quickly moved to each window making sure they were secured and locked.

"I hope he remembers at least the fudge tomorrow, and he'd better show up. I was enjoying a night alone with the goblins recovering from their Winter Solstice party when he showed up," the fae king mumbled starting to feel sorry for himself.

Inside he could see the shape of a woman moving through the rooms apparently cleaning. Becoming bored he produced a crystal and looked into it's depths. His uncle's mention of dancing stirred up a memory he returned to when he found himself in solitude. In his arm he was twirling a beautiful brunette around a room making him the envy of every man attendance at the ball.

Caught up in the memory displayed in his crystal he didn't notice the Christmas music turned off. However, he noticed when the music changed and cringed. It was their song, the one he'd sung to her those years ago. How it was playing here, he didn't know, but one thing was certain: his uncle had something to do with it and he would have a lot to explain when Jareth next saw him.

Keeping his emotions in place and preparing to enter the home, Jareth opened the balcony door and walked inside. He froze at the girl standing before him.

"Sarah."


End file.
